Metropolitan area networks are currently the focus of intense network development and competition for market share for network equipment developers. The developers are seeking the right mix of technology, quality of service (QoS) features, and traffic engineering methodologies that would provide the differentiating factors that propel them ahead of the competition. In general, traffic engineering or management are methodologies that allow network service providers to take advantage of over-subscription of network resources to reduce network cost, efficient bandwidth utilization, and QoS guarantees.